The present invention relates to a water closet tand and more particularly to the float valve assembly for controling the flow of water from the tank.
Water closet tanks are provided with a drain opening having a valve seat about the opening. A float valve, normally held in place by water pressure thereabove, prevents the escape of water through the drain. However, when the float valve is lifted off the seat a sufficient distance, far enough to prevent the outgoing water from drawing the valve downwardly, it will rise to the surface of the water and after rising to the surface, it falls with the surface as the water recedes in the tank. When the level of the water recedes to the height of the valve seat, the float valve is reseated on the valve seat by the suction of the water which has been drawn downwardly through the drain opening and while this suction force is being maintained, the fresh supply of water flowing into the water closet tank will cover the top of the float valve and the weight of this water is sufficient to maintain the valve on its seat.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel float valve assembly that can be retro-fitted to the majority of existing water closet tanks.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel float valve assembly that has perfect seating control due to fact that it moves only in an up and down direction and cannot move laterally side to side.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel float valve assembly that has a float valve made of polyvinyl chloride foam, which is one of the most efficient nondeteriorating sealants known.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel float valve assembly having a C-shaped clamp adaptor that allows it to be clamped onto the overflow tube.
It is a further object of the invention to provide float valve assembly that has a supplemental float member whose fixed position may be raised or lowered to adjust the amount of water that is released upon flushing the toilet.